gtwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Admiral
The Admiral is a 4-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description GTA Vice City — Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories, the car resembles a 1980s Mercedes-Benz W123. In GTA San Andreas, it appears to feature a minor 1990s facelift. Performance wise, the car is generally acceptable with light weight, stable handling, and good acceleration and top speed, to the point it is offered as a starter car which the player may first control in GTA Vice City. Surprisingly, it is front-wheel drive, which is the biggest difference from the original W123. GTA IV In GTA IV, the Admiral retains its 4-door sedan form, and is manufactured by Dundreary. Its chassis generally resembles that of the Mercury Grand Maquis or third generation Lincoln Town Car, albeit with a more even roof; the front of the car, in particular, resembles the Grand Maquis, while the tail-lights resemble those of the 1982-1986 Toyota Camry. The Admiral also serves as the base chassis for the GTA IV Stretch. The GTA IV version of the car generally performs as one would expect from a large, heavy sedan, in comparison to its previous renditions' smaller lighter counterparts. While possessing good horsepower, the vehicle's weight hampers its acceleration and handling but provides the car better endurance. GTA Chinatown Wars In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Admiral resembles the GTA III Era Admiral. Some drug dealers store drugs in the trunks of Admirals; in the drug dealing screens, the rear of the car resembles an '80s Lincoln. The Admiral also arguably looks likes like an old Lincoln, similar to the Marbelle in GTA IV but the rear is unlike any Lincoln or Mercedes. Indestructible Admirals GTA Vice City In GTA Vice City, during a Colonel Cortez mission named "Guardian Angels", Ricardo Diaz arrives at the deal location with his personal car and three bodyguards. If the player kills Diaz and his bodyguards, thus failing the mission, they can take the Admiral to a garage and keep it. The virtually indestructible vehicle can be very useful in a missions such as "Death Row", or other challenging pursuits which require going into a hostile area. Although the Admiral is indestructible, there are a few weaknesses: *The front window is breakable. *The tires can blow and the car will catch fire and explode when it flips over, like all other cars. If the player uses the car, it is recommended that they don't leave it anywhere, even if it's close to their position, the game will most likely make it disappear - unless it is stored in a garage. GTA San Andreas The indestructible Admiral was carried over to San Andreas. As in Vice City, it can only be found in one mission, namely Los Desperados. To acquire the Admiral, take a tow truck and save it in the garage; once the mission starts, retrieve the tow truck, drive it to the cemetary, shoot the Los Aztecas to fail the mission, tow the Admiral to a garage, and save it. Locations GTA Vice City *First villa on the left coming from the Mainland, Starfish Island *Ricardo Diaz's Villa, Starfish Island GTA San Andreas *North of the Los Santos Conference Center near Verona Beach, Los Santos GTA Vice City Stories *In front of Loan Shark businesses. *East of hotel in Downtown, which is opposite the King Knuts store. *Sunshine Autos, Little Havana *Beachcomber Hotel, Viceport GTA IV *Can usually be found east of the East Borough Bridge on Dukes Blvd. GTA Chinatown Wars *In front of the safehouse in Cerveza Heights, Dukes. Car Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Trivia * The Admiral (in its earlier Mercedes-based form) cameos in Manhunt 2 ("Most Wanted", Auto Shop). * The Admiral plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** V-Rock in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. ** CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. ** Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM in GTA IV. }} nl:Admiral Category:Vehicles Category:GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTa Chinatown Wars Category:4 Door Sedans and coupes Category:Gang Vehicles Category:Cars